Soul and Maka
by katz7777777
Summary: Ten little stories about Soul and Maka. Anywhere from sweet little thoughts to warm embraces, and maybe even a little kissing.


Authors Note: Hi everyone! I'm not really to sure how to start one of these because I normally don't write fanfiction. I came across this challenge a few days ago and decided to give it a whirl. By the way, it was Himitsu Miko who gave me the idea, so THANK YOU if you are reading this! It was actually pretty fun, so here are the rules if you wanted to try it out :)

1: Pick a pairing or fandom you like.

2: Turn your music player on and turn it to random/shuffle

3: Write a drabble/ficlet to each song that plays. You only have the duration of the song; when it starts you start, and when it stops you stop. No lingering after! No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.

4: Do ten of these and then post them

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or the songs stated. Everything here belongs to its respective artist.

Girlfriend - Avril Lavine

Maka never really dressed vulgarly, but on this unnecessarily hot day her clothing was definitely scarce. She decided today would be the best day to laze around in their apartment in just a skimpy bikini because Soul wasn't supposed to be home until late tonight. She wasn't expecting it when he walked in at afternoon to find her watching TV on the couch.

"Soul, what are you doing home?" she practically ran for clothing to cover herself.

'The years have really been kind to her' Soul thought as Maka ran to lock herself in her bedroom, and a satisfied smile crept across his face

Keep Holding On - Avril Laving

"Hey Soul, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Maka asked Soul on their way back from a very tiring mission.

"W-why do you ask?" Soul stuttered back, at a loss as to why Maka would bring this up now.

"I was just wondering, I didn't want another girl getting to close to you" She said, barely awake.

Soul immediately had his confidence back, "Why, would you be jealous?"

"MAKA-CHOP" Shit, that confidence didn't last long.

"What the hell Ma...ka?" Soul drifted off as he turned around to find his blushing red partner, and turned around again with a smirk on his face.

Magic - B.O.B.

"Balir, get off me now!" I yelled at the cat that was once again trying to suffocate me in her obnoxiously large breasts, "Come-on, Maka is going to freak if I don't get out of bed soon, and that is so not cool."

"But Soul..." The cat whined, still not releasing me from her vice-grip.

"Soul, time to get up!" Maka said happily as she walked into my room with a frying pan in hand.

'Shit, a frying pan? Why not a pillow or something? This is going to hurt.' I thought.

"SOUL!"

"OH, thats going to leave a bad bruise, here let Blair fix it for you!" The cat said as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Nothing on You - Bruno Mars

"Hey soul, lets go shopping today!" Maka yelled from in front of the TV while I was cooking breakfast for the two of us.

"What for? You already have clothes, your papa bought you fifteen new books just last week, and we don't need anymore groceries 'cause Black Star hasn't been over in weeks. What else could you possibly need?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"It's just so boring around here, can't we do something fun?" She asked.

"You could just spend the day with me." I whispered into her ear after sneaking from the kitchen to our couch, all anger forgotten.

"Soul! When did you get there?" Maka yelled startled.

Then I leaned over and kissed her, and just as planned, we spent the rest of the afternoon in each others company.

Sober - P!nk

I have honestly never been drunk before, though I have had many random experiences with alcohol. I mean, when your papa goes from bar to bar picking up women, and brings home bottles of beer and wine a night, you get a little curious of the taste.

But tonight I was hammered, hard. Don't ask me how I knew I was drunk, I just did. I felt like some crazy, inner Maka had taken control and I couldn't do anything to stop her. I was really beginning to miss being sober.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked from beside me. Yes, Soul was there, he would know what to do, "Cause I'm feeling great!" Shit, he was hammered too. He just had to be a damn lightweight.

"You know something Maka, I really like you." And that was the last thing Soul said before he kissed me, sending both normal and drunk Maka over the edge. After that, I don't remember the rest of my night.

In Love With a Girl - Gavin DeGraw

"Maka, don't worry, its okay. I'm not hurt that bad." I tried to sooth her, because I had once again stepped into the middle of an attack, injuring myself, "This is my fault, you need to stop blaming yourself"

"But...But... If I w-wasn't s-so weak y-you wouldn't have b-be-been hurt!" Maka said between sobs. It was after this I had an idea.

"Do you really want to help me?" I asked, and she nodded vigorously, "Then do me a favor and lean closer"

Maka complied, being completely unknowing, and put her face close to mine. I reached forwards and pulled her into a kiss.

"There, much better." I said with a smile on my face.

"Maka-Chop!" Well, it was worth it to see her blushing face.

Hurt - Christina Aguilera

I knew I wasn't supposed to push him away last time, but to suddenly attack me with a kiss just wasn't fair. There was no way I could have been prepared, I mean you never even showed any interest in me before now. Why now Soul?

I knew I shouldn't be in my room sulking, I should be apologizing, but here I was crying into my bed.

At least until I head a knock on the door.

"Maka? Are you in there? Listen, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me." No, this was wrong, he shouldn't be apologizing, it should be me. I love him, I always have, I just couldn't admit it to him. So why was I sitting here listing to him tell lies, lies I made him tell for my sanity? I wasn't, I was heading to that door to apologize the only way I knew how.

I whipped open the door to a surprised looking Soul, threw my arms around him, and kissed him deeply.

'I'm sorry Soul' I thought before I realized he was kissing back

Hung-up - Suzie McNeil

I was playing basketball with the guys, yet another one of Souls antics to get me out of the house and to do something active. To be honest, I sucked at this sport. Its like there is a plastic shield around the hoop that refuses to let me make a shot. But I really didn't mind, because this was the first time that Soul has ever chosen me to be on his team, and that made me so happy I though I would burst. I've known that I love Soul forever, I'm just waiting for him to notice. Hey, maybe if he realizes he likes me, he'll pick me to be on his team more often, and I'll enjoy basketball more. It cant be all that bad, right?

"Sorry Maka, it seems the great God missed the pass. Will your head be okay?"

Never mind that previous statement, I HATE basketball. Along with this new-found headache.

Wait for You - Elliott Yamin

I chased after Maka as she ran into the street, and into the pouring rain.

"Maka, what are you doing? You're going to freeze yourself!" I screamed, trying to get her to come back inside. It obviously didn't work because she continued to run down our street. I finaly caught up with her, and grabbed both her wrists pinning her to the wall.

"What the hell Maka? Where did you plan on going?" I ask, out of breath.

"Don't Soul, we can't risk it, regardless of our feelings, our partnership is more important." She said quietly through a mix of rain and tears.

"Damn it, I don't care about that Maka, I love you! Nothing else matters anymore, just you." I yelled over the rain, inching closer to her. Then I leaned in and kissed her. At the time I wasn't really paying attention, but I was later harassed for kissing a girl in the rain. So uncool.

"I love you too, Soul." She said, after we finally broke apart.

Don't Look in Their Eyes - Stabilo

I hadn't meant for Friday movie night to turn out like this, but I guess I was kind of asking for it when I picked a horror movie. It was only the first scene and I was already curled into a ball on Souls shoulder.

"Do you want me to distract you?" Soul asked slyly, and I stupidly agreed. Thats why Soul suddenly flipped me so that I was laying on the couch and he was straddling me, whilst pinning my hands above my head.

"Soul, what are you doing?" I asked, surprised and scared.

"Distracting you of course." He said with that conceited look on his face. Then, he crashed his lips down onto mine, sending all thought out the window, leaving me with raw emotion. I didn't realize I had started to kiss Soul back until he licked across my bottom lip, causing me to gasp giving him full entrance to my mouth. As we fought for dominance his hands released my wrists and slid around my back and head, while mine fell on his neck. When we finally broke apart I was gasping for air.

"Distracted yet?" He asked, and I blushed all shades of red.

A/N: Okay, that took all of my will power not to go back and edit almost everything, however I did fix spelling mistakes and grammar errors to make it a little easier for everyone to read '-' And my i-pod had a field day because I hardly ever use the shuffle application, so I ended up with songs like that... Oh well, it was fun while it lasted! If anyone wants one of these little drabbles made into a real story, just let me know, and I'll try to make one. Thanks for reading 'till the end!

~Katz7777777


End file.
